Harry Potter
by crazy-weasley
Summary: It's Harry 6th year at Hogwarts. What will happen. Read to find out.


'Wake up!' Aunt Petunia shouted as Harry quickly dressed into a pair of jeans and shirt. He quickly walked down the stairs. Dudley was sitting in front of his television set happily stuffing food down his throat.   
  
'Comb your hair, boy.' aunt Petunia said as Harry walked past her. Sitting at the dining table was uncle Vernon. He was sitting facing and staring at the wall. Harry sat down beside him, took his toast and took a bite of it.   
  
'Ah-ha!' boomed uncle Vernon so suddenly that Harry choked, Dudley jumped so high that when he landed, the sofa he was sitting on collasped and Aunt Petunia screamed.   
  
Uncle Vernon then muttered something like, 'Pewee Wimbee.' then continued glazing at the wall. Uncle Vernon was behaving wierdly the whole summer. From what Harry knew, he started behaving like this eversince last summer, after finding out there was no lawn competition.   
  
'Petunia! Marge is coming later, I'm going to pick her now, her train will arrive at eleven.' said Vernon so suddenly again as he stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
'Vernon?' said Aunt Petunia softly with a worried expression on her face. 'Marge is coming? Isn't she having a holiday? And it's already past eleven.' Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Harry watched him walked over to the door and started talking to it.  
  
'I'm warning you boy, Aunt Marge is coming today and you-' said Vernon but stopped suddenly with a confused expression on his face. He stared at the wall again and started humming a tune Harry didn't recgonise. He then walked back to the table and said to Harry, 'Pass my bacon, boy.' He sank into his seat as Harry passed him the plate.  
  
When Harry left the table and headed back to his room, he heard Uncle Vernon mumbling to himself again. He closed the door behind him. The door bell below rang. It must be Dudley's gang again, asking him out to 'have tea'. Harry thought. Harry's mood had definately improved since the last summer, when he was very pissed off, but he certainly wasn't happy. He sat on the bed and looked around him. Headwig's cage was empty. He took out a photo stared at the people waving their hands happily. He saw his own father waving up to him. Sirius was standing beside him. Sirius is gone. Harry thought sadly, he died a heroic death, and was killed by the same lady who and tortured Neville Longbottom's parents. He closed his eyes as Bellatrix laughter rang in his head... Voldermort's slit red eyes... His scar prickled unplesantly at the thought.   
  
He heard Dudley's voice downstairs, and his clumsy stumble to open the door. He looked around his room, pulled out the stack of letters he had received last night, together with a his presents. It was his sixtheenth birthday today. He had yet to open them. He pulled out the first one, he didn't have to read the name to find out who wrote it, Ron's untidy handwriting covered the parchment.   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday!  
  
Mum wants to know when you will be coming over. Hope the Muggles are treating you right.   
  
How are your results? I've just received mine a few days ago. It was terrible, I failed divination and History of Magic. Managed to scraped through Potions with a pass, doubt Snape will let me continue Potions though. At least I don't have to endure anymore of his lessons. I had an exceeding expections for Defence Against Darks Arts. Wonder what will Umbridge think if she sees this. I've got above average for Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration. Guess what I had for Care for Magical Creatures? An outstanding!!!  
  
I didn't believe it at first, thought there was an error of something. By the way, that proves that Hagrid's a good teacher. Mum wasn't very happy about them. Did better than Fred and George anyway.  
  
Fred and George's joke shop is doing fine. Having loads of customers lately. Thought Mum still don't approve of it. Percy is also back and Mum's really happy about it. Hope you like your present. I got it from Fred and George's shop, and I paid for it. Mind you.  
  
Do remember to write back, and to the Order or they will suspect something.   
  
Bye.  
  
Ron.  
  
  
  
Harry pulled out the next letter, it was from Hermione, she had sent him a book on how to defend yourself against curses and jinxes.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Wish you a very Happy Birthday.  
  
Oh, how are you, I'm now in Austrilia with my parents. They are really happy about my OWLs results. I had four Outstandings, for Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care For Magic Creatures and Potions. It was great.  
  
I heard Ron's got an average for potions. I received exceeding expections for Herbology, Arithmancy and Charms and History of Magic. I got an above average for Ancient Ruins. I could have gotten higher if I hadn't mixed up the names.   
  
I'll be coming over to the burrow just a few days before September. Hope to see you there.  
  
How was your OWLs?   
  
See you.  
  
Lots of love from Hermione.  
  
Harry replaced the letter back into the envelope, smiling to himself. He took out the next letter and carefully opened it. It had large brown cup stains on it. It was also from the gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid. His letter was very short.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday.  
  
How are you? Hope you are fine. Grawp is getting on well. He's learning real fast. I hope the muggles are not giving you a hard time. Those ruddy muggles. Just send my a letter if you need me, ok?  
  
  
  
P.S. I baked the cake myself.  
  
  
  
From Hagrid.  
  
  
  
Harry took out a slice of the cake Hagrid sent and attempted to bite it, but the cake was just too tough. He left it beside the bed. And took out Ron's present. Just then Headwig flew in, with a letter tied to her leg. He went over to pat her on her head and to receive the letter.  
  
Harry.  
  
How are you? Why haven't you written back to me, or are the muggles stopping you. If I don't receive your letter by tomorrow, we're going to send someone to look you up. By the way, Happy Birthday.  
  
Remus Lupin.  
  
Harry took out a blank piece of parchment and wrote back to Lupin, telling him not to worry and the muggles are treating him fine. He also wrote to Ron and Hermione, thanking them for the gifts and telling them about his results.   
  
He had fared better than Ron, but not as well as Hermione. He had an outstanding for both Defence Against Dark Arts and (much to Harry's surprise) Potions. It means that he did not have to drop it after all, Snape had to let continue. He had exceeding expectations for Transfiguration, Charms and Care For Magic Creatures. He had an above average for Herbology, a pass for both Divination and History of Magic. He did still have a chanch of becoming an Auror.   
  
He heard Dudley and his gang laughing from the level below, and heard the door bell rang again. He sat on the bed facing the mirror and stared at his reflection. He had grown a little taller since the last summer. His jet-black hair was still very messy and his thin lighting scar was visble under his hair.   
  
'Harry!' He heard Dudley calling from outside the room, 'You have visitors.' He opened the door and saw Dudley standing outside looking very white. Who could it be? Thought Harry as he hurried downstairs. Could it be Ron or Hermione? Who was it who could made Dudley so frightened? Was it - no, his scar would have burnt if it was really Voldermort.   
  
He walked down and came face to face with two redheads. The Weasley Twins. The memory of the ton tongue incident had probably still on Dudley's mind.  
  
'Hi Harry!' they greeted together.  
  
'Fred? George? What are you both doing here?' He asked surprised. They smiled at each other and said.  
  
'We thought that now that we are adults,' said Fred still smiling.  
  
'-we decided to take things into our own hands.' continued George.'We'll are going to bring you the burrow ourselves. But first,'  
  
'-we are going take you to...' said Fred.  
  
'the Weasleys' - ' said George  
  
'-Wizarding Wheezes!' they said together.   
  
'Come on, pack your bags.' said George.  
  
'We're leaving now.' said Fred smiling at aunt Petunia and Dudley, particulally at Dudley who still trying to hide himself behind Aunt Petunia but was failed as he was about six times as wide as her.  
  
Crack.  
  
They have apparated into Harry's room causing Aunt Petunia to scream and Dudley to jump onto her but failed. Both of them fell onto the floor with aloud Thud instead. Uncle Vernon burst out of the kitchen on hearing them.  
  
'What's happening?' he boomed scratching his moustage. He looked around and stared at Harry.'You! What did you do to your aunt and to Dudley?' He roared. His face turning purple.  
  
'Nothing.' said Harry truthfully. To his surprised, Vernon just walked away humming to himself.  
  
Crack.  
  
'What was that noise?' asked George apparating back to the hall as Aunt Petunia screamed again.  
  
'And what's taking you?' asked Fred.  
  
Crack.  
  
Harry walked up to his room Fred and George had already packed his trunk using magic.  
  
'Hi Harry. All ready to leave?' askef Fred.  
  
'You just did magic here, didn't you? And if-' said Harry.  
  
'Don't worry, my dear Harry,' said George.   
  
'If the Ministry of Magic finds out,-' said Fred.  
  
'You'll just have to tell them that we did them. We are allowed to do magic now.' continued George nodding his head wisely, 'Now that we are no longer an "underage wizard".' Harry smiled at them for the second time since the beginning of summer.  
  
'We'll wait for you downstairs.' said Fred picking up Harry's trunk. Then with a loud Crack, they both disappeared with Harry's trunk and cage, before Harry could ask them how they were getting there.   
  
Harry was about to open the door when he heard a loud scream downstairs. He smiled again. He made to walk down the stairs when an owl swoop up and dropped a letter onto his head. As Harry expected, It was from the Ministry of Magic.   
  
Uncle Vernon came running up to him panting. His huge purple face was sweating like crazy.   
  
'OWLS IN MY HOUSE? I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ANY LONGER.' he roared, 'AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING BOY?'   
  
'Somewhere.' said Harry still staring at him.  
  
'No... you'll not ruin my garden... ' mumbled Uncle Vernon to himself. 'I will not let...'   
  
Harry stood there for a moment, then Uncle Vernon suddenly jumped up and attempted to grab Harry.   
  
'You will not be leaving. Not till you fix my garden. You go to that ruddy school of yours, you...' he breathe. But Harry was too quick for him, he slid under Uncle Vernon's arm and ran to the main door, avoiding Aunt Petunia and Dudley.  
  
He ran all the way out. Fred and George were waiting for him outside. Beside them, was the Ford Anglia that Ron and Harry had flew into school in the second year, and inside it, waving madly at Harry, was Ron. 


End file.
